<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nemesis by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152353">Nemesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fail_Fandomanon RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Allusions &amp; Cliches &amp; References, Fandom Nemeses, Other, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you shouldn’t go there, you know it’s unhealthy, you feel like shit every time you do … but you can’t help yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nonny/Nonny's Fandom Nemesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unofficial FFA Anon Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nemesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for <a href="http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/274984.html?thread=1549480232#cmt1549480232">"100 words of nemesis."</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sickly feeling is rising in your chest again. You know you shouldn’t go there, you know it’s unhealthy, you feel like shit every time you do … but you can’t help yourself.</p><p>You type in the first few words of her URL, and autofill does the rest.</p><p>The hate suddenly washes over you, hot and corrosive, but you welcome it eating into your soul the way a masochist welcomes the lash. The first thing you see is that she’s posted a new fic. You click the AO3 link, and within seconds you are immersed in epithets, comma splices, seme/uke characterization as grossly distorted as yaoi hands, and traffic-light consent negotiations (for a <i>historical fandom,</i> for God’s sake!).</p><p><i>You suck,</i> goes the drumbeat in your head, keeping time with your hammering pulse. <i>You suck so hard. A mosquito colony doesn't suck as hard as you do. None of your little fanpoodles has any taste. Know what? I’m going to write just the opposite of this piece-of-shit fic.</i></p><p>You open up a text file, and the hate flowing through you powers the light saber of your cursor as you craft a work that never mentions her by name but is a complete and utter rebuttal to the flaming pile of garbage that is her preferred fanon.</p><p>You finish in record time, sit back, and light up a cigarette. You should, you think, do that more often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>